darkageofcamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Albion
Albion is one of Dark Age of Camelot's three playable realms. The realm of Albion is based around Arthurian legends, and is characterized to resemble England. A holy grail is Albion's symbol, and the color red represents it. The City of Camelot is Albion's capitol city. Races Albion features 7 playable races: * Briton: Britons, common people of Camelot, are the quintessential jacks-of-all-trades. They can take on all of Albion's classes. * Saracen: The Saracen are highly dextrous and make great choices for aspiring scouts. * Avalonian: Another human race, Avalonians differ in that they are more attuned to magic arts and excel as spellcasters. * Highlander: Kilt-wearing humans with higher strength, allowing them to become great fighters for Albion. * Inconnu: Small creatures dwelling from underground, the Inconnu can be a wise choice for most classes. * Half-Ogre: A half-breed between Ogre and Avalonian, resulted in a race with excellent fighter capabilities, who also spellcast decently. * Korazh: Albion's minotaur race is sturdy and mostly follows the path of a melee-class with their high strength and constitution. Classes Albion features 16 playable classes: * Armsman * Cabalist * Cleric * Friar * Heretic * Infiltrator * Mauler * Mercenary * Minstrel * Necromancer * Paladin * Reaver * Scout * Sorcerer * Theurgist * Wizard Land of Albion Mainland Zones * Avalon Marsh ** Towns of Adribard's Retreat and Caer Witrin ** Portal to Gothwaite Harbor * Black Mountains North ** Snowdonia Keep'' (border keep) ** Town of Snowdonia Station * '''Black Mountains South' ** Camelot (capitol city) ** Tepok's Mine (lvl 17-38 dungeon) ** Brimstone Caverns (lvl 40-50 dungeon) ** Towns of Ludlow and Humberton * Camelot Hills ** Camelot (capitol city) ** Tomb of Mithra (lvl 7-20 dungeon) ** Darkness Falls (lvl 15-50 RvR dungeon) ** Sauvage Castle'' (border keep) ** Towns of Cotswold and Prydwyn Keep * '''Campacorentin Forest' ** Keltoi Fogou (lvl 15-30 dungeon) ** Towns of Campacorentin Station, Caer Ulfwych, and the Lethantis Association * Constantine's Sound ** New User experience zone * Cornwall ** Catacombs of Cardova'' (lvl 25-35 dungeon) ** Town of Cornwall Station * '''Dartmoor' ** The Labyrinth (LotM lvl 45-50 dungeon) ** Epic Zone ** Home of the Albion dragon, Golestandt * Llyn Barfog ** Llyn Barfog Merchants * Lyonesse * Salisbury Plains ** Stonehenge Barrows (lvl 30-50 dungeon) ** Town of West Downs Shrouded Isles Zones * Aldland ** Krondon'' (lvl 50 epic dungeon) ** Town of Caer Diogel * '''Avalon Isle' ** Avalon City (level 35-50 dungeon) ** Town of Wearyall Village * Caldey ** Caer Sidi'' (lvl 50 epic dungeon) ** ''Faction town of Little Haven * Dales of Devwy ** Town of Fort Gwyntell * Inishail Island * Isle of Glass ** Towns of Caer Gothwaite, Gothwaite Harbor, Anniogel, and Caifelle ** Portal to Avalon Marsh * Plains of Gwyddneau ** Faction town of Clifton New Frontier Zones * Forest Sauvage ** Castle Sauvage (border keep) ** Castle Excalibur: Scabbard of Excalibur (strength relic) ** Caer Renaris * Snowdonia ** Snowdonia Fortress (border keep) ** Castle Myrddin: Merlin's Staff (power relic) ** Caer Hurbury * Pennine Mountains ** Caer Boldiam ** Caer Sursbrooke ** Passage of Conflict (RvR dungeon) * Hadrian's Wall ** Caer Benowyn ** Caer Berkstead ** Caer Erasleigh Frontier Keeps: Caer Renaris, Caer Hurbury, Caer Boldiam, Caer Sursbrooke, Caer Erasleigh, Caer Benowyc, and Caer Berkstead